


A Warning Tale

by The13thBlackKitten



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thBlackKitten/pseuds/The13thBlackKitten
Summary: Even Fairies need to be weary of who they kidnap.





	A Warning Tale

A Fairy spotted a beautiful girl wandering the woods one fall afternoon. She was petite, pale skinned, with hair that looked like it was made of fire, and eyes like topaz holding frozen embers. Her frame flowed through the air like a red leaf in the Autumn wind, and her vibrant hair fluttered in her wake like an offered hand held out to be grasped. He immediately new that if he claimed her as his own, he would be able to impress so many of the other Fae, and rub it in their faces as well. He was so struck with her beauty that he believed her to be the prettiest creature to ever exist.

In a flourish, he appeared before her in a swirl of autumn leaves. She looked at him with a gaze unrecognizable to him. It wasn’t surprised or scared, but challenging and drawing inwards. He complimented her on her great beauty, asking if she would give him her name, so he could put it to her face. A laugh rang out from her. She then asked him if he knew what he was asking. If he knew what it would mean for him to have her name, willingly given. In an attempt to draw her in, he replied that he did know what it would mean, and that it would give him great pleasure to.

With a smile upon her lips that looked crafted to warm hearts, she told him her name. Feeling triumphant, his friendly smile split into something much more sinister. The Fairy grabbed hold of her and whisked her away to the Fae world under the proclamation that she was now his for eternity. She had Given her name to him, willingly and free, so he was free to do with her as he wished.

But the Fairy was foolish in his victory and didn’t take heed of her reactions. Once in the Fae realm she wasn’t frightened or even surprised. He warm smile grew into something burning.

The Fairy took her to the best seamstresses and tailors of his realm, had her showered in the most beautiful clothes, shoes, and jewelry never seen by mortal eyes. Dresses made entirely of woven moonlight, stars embroidered into the skirts, which flowed like the waves of an ancient ocean. Necklaces that were entire galaxies held together by frost and spider silk. Slippers made of the most impossibly beautiful materials: gold and sunlight, rain and crystal, tears mercury, silk and dreams, shadows and beasts. Her hair was done up in elaborate configurations involving an infinite number of braids woven through with bronze thread that became a diadem sparkling with unnatural heat. The more she was given, the greater her beauty grew, and the greater her glory shone.

Finally, when evening came around, the Fairy took her to the biggest party to be had that evening. He fed her Fairy food and drink, showed her off to the other Fae, and danced with her all evening. The entire time he gloated about his prize and how no other Fae had a pet as gorgeous as he.

The evening was reaching a crescendo and it seemed like the whole of the Fae realm had shown up to this party. The girl surveyed the gathering before her, and satisfied that it was enough, twirled out of the Fairy’s arms. He did not take kindly to this and commanded she come back to him. That was when he realized his mistake, when he saw her eyes. They no longer held frozen embers trapped in topaz. They burned like the wildest forest fires, and they could mot be deterred on their path back to him.

He tried to escape, but the moment her arms rapped around him, she burst into a furious blaze, her beautiful adornments and dress turning to ash. He wailed in fear and pain as he was burned to a crisp on her pyre. Her burning gaze then turned to the rest of the Fae and she lounged for the crowd. They tried to flee, but her flames caught up to them all sooner or later. There was no escape for the Fae. Only those who hadn’t come were remotely safe from her pointless fury.

What the Fairy hadn’t known, was that the girl he supposedly tricked into his control, was actually the human disguise of the original flame. She wandered to earth helping and harming as she saw fit. Her power gained from the fuel given to her, and he alone had showed her in enough to feed her for a century.

Once her fuel ran out, she returned to human form, and made her way back to the human world, to continue her wandering. The story of Destruction and her decimating time in the Fae realm, is a rare tale to be heard told in its full truth, but everyone knows to be weary of the fire, for it is a fickle creature.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I like describing the things I see in my head, and this idea came to me while listening to Blackbriar. Hope I managed to portray that fairytale storytelling feel.


End file.
